Attic Explorations
by longlivehp11
Summary: Christine finds an old gift in the attic while looking for a scrapbook and is told the story of the gift by her older brother. I really suck at summaries, but the story is good!


**Some sibling fluff that wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it up. This is my first story for Bones, so bear with me if it's not too good. For everyone who reads my other stories, I have no idea when they'll be updated. I'll try my best to do it before school starts, but I'm going into my senior year of high school and have a lot of work to do including college applications, AP classes and keeping my grades up, so no promises. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, would I be here, writing this? **

Christine was in her attic, looking for the scrapbook her parents asked her to find. She went through countless boxes filled with Christmas decorations, decorations for several other holidays, a box filled with clothes that no longer fit her, home movies and several collectable items that are surely worth some amount of money, not that they need it in any way.

Finally, something caught her eye. A box in the farthest corner had what she was looking for. But it also had something else. She removed the scrapbook to get a better look. Christine picked up what seemed to be pieces of different lengths of string tied to a hanger. It had pictures of her parents, a much younger Parker, and herself as an infant glued to the planets of their solar system. Her father's FBI badge was on there, too, along with several other things.

Christine was almost positive it wasn't store bought, so the only logical explanation was that it was home made. The question was, by whom? She was brought out of her thoughts by a voice at the front of the attic. She turned around and saw the person she least expected.

"Parker!" She ran to her older brother, zig-zagging between boxes and decorations along the way. When she was finally close enough, she launched herself at him, giving him the biggest hug her petite body would allow. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but-" She was cut off by her brother, who chuckled at her rambling.

"Whoa, slow down, Chris. I'm here because mom and dad need help on a case. I asked where you were, and they told me you were up here, attempting to find some long lost scrapbook thingy. So I came to find my favorite sister and see if I could help her out." He said with a shrug and a grin on his face.

"I'm your only sister, Parker, therefore, your favorite. And, I found it. It was in that corner back there." She pointed to the spot where she found it. She walked back to that spot and picked up the mobile and held it up for him to see. "I also found this."

Parker's grin turned into a full on smile at the sight of his first gift to her. He walked to her without saying anything, leaving his sister more confused than ever. When he stopped in front of her, he took the mobile from her, looking it over, marveling at what his 12 year old self accomplished.

"There's a story that goes along with this. Are you willing to hear it?" Christine nodded, more curious than ever. "I was living in London with my mom when you were born. I knew about you, but didn't meet you until you were a couple months old, probably around 5 or 6 months. Dad and Bones were really worried that I would be jealous of you because of all the attention you required. I only fueled the fire by locking myself in my room, only coming out for dinner and school. They were very worried about my actions, as I wasn't acting like my usual self, so they snooped in my room, finding cut up pictures in my closet, along with a destroyed solar system. They confronted me that night, but I interrupted, explaining my actions. You see, what they didn't know was that I really liked you, and wanted to do something nice for my little sister. While in London, I researched homemade gifts for babies and decided that I was going to make you a mobile out of everything that defines our family. I brought them up to your room to show it to them, disappointed that they ruined my surprise, but very happy that I loved my new sister so much. Long story short, it was I who made you that mobile as a "welcome to the family" gift." Christine had surprisingly stayed quiet throughout the whole story, taking in all the information her brother was telling her. When it ended, a look of love and affection appeared on her face.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me! You barely knew me, though your 12 year old self was mature enough to not get jealous and instead embrace the newest addition to the family. I love you so much, Parker!" She hugged him again, this time conveying her appreciation for all that he's done for her over the years, starting with that first meeting.

"Come on, Chris. Mom and dad are probably wondering where we are. If we don't get down there soon, they might send up a search party." Christine laughed at the accuracy in her brother's comment and followed him down the stairs, scrapbook and mobile in hand.

**Good? Bad? Horrifying? Let me know! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
